


Doctor's Orders

by uncagingwardens



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncagingwardens/pseuds/uncagingwardens
Summary: There is always a life outside of war. Sometimes, one just needs to wipe the blood away in order to see that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this is the first time I've written anything for overwatch, and the only thing I've written in months. I'm rusty, so please be gentle. 
> 
> I'm also a Mercy main; I have such a love for the swiss doctor, it's kind of unreal. 
> 
> Also I can just imagine Zarya picking up itty bitty Mercy and throwing her to safety like a spear if she's in trouble.

She’s never far from the main fight. That insufferable wall of muscle of a woman, voice thick and heavy with that unmistakable Russian accent when some enemy falls oh-so-easy to the ground in a crumpled heap of dying tissue or smoldering mass, blood streaming down the cobbles of the street like rainwater.

The angel on the battlefield is attuned to her, even when darting in and out of sprays of bullets, golden light encompassing those who need it most and boosting others with a blue stream. It’s like a tiny thread connects them through everything, and the blonde will zip to her at the first sign of trouble, healing and boosting the pink-haired woman to no end.

Everyone knows the blonde would kill for the other and vice versa. But by her namesake, the blonde is a creature of peace and mercy. She supports. She bolsters. She heals.

It kills Zarya to have fallen in love with someone who hates fighting so much. Her Mercy abhors it and the idea that everything must be solved in violence and bloodshed. Maybe that’s why she loves the doc so much. She draws out the humility in the soldier, reminds her that there is more to life than war.

Sometimes that’s what everyone in Overwatch needs: the reminder that there is a life outside of this.

Who better to remind everyone than the doctor?


End file.
